Human drivers can learn to operate a motor vehicle more safely with experience. For example, over time a human driver may learn to predict when another vehicle is going to lose traction on a dry roadway, slide on icy or snowy roads, etc. And a defensive-driving human, based on his/her experience, may drive slower and/or compensate his/her steering input around vehicles not proceeding with caution.